ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ann in Oz
Queen Ann in Oz is a modern-day Oz novel, written by Karyl Carlson and Eric Gjovaag and illustrated by William Campbell and Irwin Terry. It was published by Emerald City Press, a division of Books of Wonder, in 1993, and in a revised and expanded version, in 2014, by The Royal Publisher of Oz. Carlson and Gjovaag depend upon L. Frank Baum's eighth Oz book, Tik-Tok of Oz, for their plot inspiration and characters. Summary Queen Ann of Oogaboo has grown restless again; she decides to lead an expedition to find her missing parents, King Jol Jemkiph Soforth and Queen Dede Soforth. At first, Ann attempts to muster her army, but her subjects are recalcitrant, having learned their lesson from their previous escapade. Instead, Ann has to settle for four adventurous children and a small orange pet dragon (the spawn of Quox, the big dragon in Baum's book). Ann also writes to the Shaggy Man, inviting him along.Love Magnet After receiving Ann's letter via mailbird, Shaggy looks into the question of Ann's missing parents. The Great Book of Records is more cryptic than usual; it follows their activities up to a point, then breaks off with "forget it." Princess Ozma looks into the Magic Picture, but sees only a pink haze with the inscription "no data available." Shaggy joins the Oogabooans; they visit the exotic locales of Sand City, Barberville, and the Friendly Forest, and have interesting experiences. Eventually they reach a wall with a gate in it. The gate bears a strange warning: :::::::FORGETVILLE ::::::Beware the The wall surrounds a fog-shrouded village. When the travelers enter, they lose their memories. Ozma, monitoring their progress in the Magic Picture, sees their dilemma, and sends Tik-Tok to their rescue. The searchers learn to counter the memory spell by wearing forget-me-nots. They rescue the afflicted residents of the place, who include Ann's parents, the missing king and queen of Oogaboo. They find the diary of a witch named Amnesia, and learn how to break the spell on the town, using the "Ancient Traditional Wall Removal Method." That is to say, the Oogabooans and townspeople re-enact the siege of Jericho; the wall comes tumbling down at dawn, freeing the place of its magic curse. Ozma arrives with breakfast. The story of how Goldendale became Forgetville is pieced together; it involves the Love Magnet. Ozma uses the Magic Belt to summon the witch Amnesia, now called Amy, from Butterfield, Kansas, where the Shaggy Man knew her and where he stole the love magnet from her (thus closing a story loop in Baum's original works). In the process, Shaggy Man's real name is revealed: it's Shagrick Mann. Ozma agrees to keep this a secret. Ann's reunion with her parents is a happy one. The liberated people of Goldendale elect Jol Jemkiph and Dede Soforth their king and queen, so that Ann even gets to keep her little kingdom. Background The story of the siege of Jericho is recorded in the Old Testament, primarily in the Book of Joshua, Chapter 6. Baum, although Christian and theosophist, rarely made allusions or references to religious subject-matter in his work (see The Annotated Wizard of Oz), save for The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus, which references God. The 2014 expanded and revised edition includes the sequel novella Jodi in Oz, as well as the script for the prequel story "Another Adventure with Ann," first performed in 1988 at the Winkie Convention. Category:Modern Oz Books